The Archaeologist Varvara
Name: Varvara Location: House of Varvara Number of Quests: 31 (Currently Available: 31) Difficulty Level: Hard Quest 1 My name is Varvara. I am an Archaeologist and I travel around the world exploring ancient ruins. You seem like an adventurous person, and you look pretty strong. Want to test your skills? If you are an adventurer, then surely you will enter the Cave of Trials. For everytime I venture into that cave, monsters appear, and they hinder my attempt to explore it. What is especially troubling are the Ectoplasms, Giant Crabs,and the Trolls. I don't care what monsters you attack, I just need to you to defeat about 100 of them. Defeat 100 Ectoplasms, Giant Crabs, and Trolls in Tower X in total. (Not 100 of each.) Reward: Gleipnir Fiber Quest 2 Hey, it's the expert adventurer! You came to help me again. I've been expecting you. I have a favor to ask. There is a myth about an ancient city named Orseano that sank underneath the ocean, and I aim to explore it. However, each time I try to go, I get blocked by a raging sea, and despite what I thought earlier, it's impossible to get there on ship. If you throw a fragment of a jewel tinged with the magic of water into the ocean, I think it will settle the waves down. If you find a fragment of such jewel, can you bring it to me? Bring a Sapphire Fragment. Reward: Thief Charm Quest 3 Thank you for everything. Because of you, I finally was able to make my way into the city of Orseano! Sadly, the people of Orseano have taken to calling me the pupil in the eye of Vagura. Vagura seems to be the name of the God that people in Orseano believe in. It is said that the eye of Vagura rests on the bottom of the sea, with a legendary hidden treasure. I'm going to start a quest immediately... but I'm a little nervous. You see, on the seabed that surrounds the city, there are many fearful sea creatures. I sustained an injury while fighting them, and if I can find some scrolls that can heal my wounds, then I will be able to explore in peace. Bring a Healing Scroll. Reward: Two-Star Dice Quest 4 Thanks for the other day. It was so helpful. I have throughly explored the under-sea city of Orseano, but I've realized something. The people of that city believed in a god Vagura and I learned much about this god. The people were much devoted to this beloved god. In addition to Vagura, there was a sea god named Wolsee but this god was not much loved by the people and did not enjoy the same favor as Vagura. I learned that Vagura had been vulnerable to foul play in those ancient days. Sure enough, Wolsee's jealousy got the better of him, and he struck Vagura who began to cry, so much so that his eyes fell out and sunk to the seabed surrounding the city. In the collapsed ruins of the city, I found Wolsee's compass. This compass shows me where Vagura's eyes are. But it turns out that the compass is embedded in a wall by some exceedingly strong magic. When I try to dislodge it, I cannot. It is lodged in solid rock. If only there was a dagger-like weapon or a tool that has the magic of water that can set the compass free. Unfortunately, I don't have such a dagger or tool, and I need one desperately. Can you find one? Bring an Aqua Dagger. Reward: Flame Bow Quest 5 Hello. Thank you for helping me this whole time. Since we last spoke, the search for Vagura's eyes has come to a halt. At the centre of Orseano, I've found a palace of Wolf gods. Unfortunately, there are huge whirlpools that block my way. These whirlpools seem to be caused by the angry Sea God, Wolsee. If we do not calm Wolsee's anger, we cannot proceed on our exploration. I might have one clue: A stone monument.. People have struggled with decoding this ancient monument. It read: "I, Emperor of the Sea, loved the day which Vagura was dropped to the bottom of Orseano. In passion and envy I shed 33 tears. When the souls of 33 Kelpie ascend to the heavens, then the wrath of Woolsey will end." In order to proceed, it seems that I need to dedicate the souls of 33 Kelpie to the heavens. A Kelpie has the body of a horse, but the fins of a fish, and has a mane of seaweed. It is a legendary beast. Have you ever explored in the Dark Forest of Mangool? I have heard that in the lake of the forest, Kelpie appear. Take down 33 Kelpies, and I'm sure you'll find another clue to help me find Vagura's eyes. Defeat 33 Kelpies in Tower XI. Reward: Golem Heart Quest 6 How are you? Thanks to your victory over the Kelpies, the whirlpools blocking the way to the great temple have subsided. Entering the great temple, we found the statue of Vagura. But, there is something strange about it. It is said that Vagura reigned over Orceano through the power of a sword filled with the magic of water, received from Uruji at the wedding. But looking at the statue, Vagura's right hand is empty. Where in the world has that sword gone? I'm sure that something will happen if a sword with the magic of water is placed in Vagura's right hand. But a sword tinged with the power of water is not something one can easily obtain. Whatever shall I do? Bring an Aqua Sword. Reward: High Aqua Dagger Quest 7 Whatever shall I do? Oh, it's you! I'm sorry. The aquasword which you gave me, I've tried to put it into Vagura's right hand. And suddenly, a faint magic square appeared on the floor! That was wonderful, but that square only gives off a slight glow, and whether I stand on it, or lie down, or even try spinning around, nothing happens at all! So, I have tried to decipher the fading letters, which are faintly visible in the square. It seems that, to make a magic square work, one needs to place a jewel with the power of water in the centre. A jewel with the power of water can only mean that beautiful blue stone! Ah! I have completely forgotten again! Anyway, I know it must be very valuable. How can we ever get such a thing? Whatever shall I do? Bring a Sapphire. Reward: Zoa Silver Axe Quest 8 Bring a Peacock Bracelet. Reward: Double Mermaid Bracelet Quest 9 Hello. Thanks to you, I have found Vagura's eyes. The eye of Vagura is a huge crystal, transparent and so beautiful as to pull you right into it. It is surely one of the legendary hidden treasures. Thank you so much, I am deeply in your debt. That's right! I have been worried about something lately. Have you ever visited the underground kingdom, reached from the depths of the Cave of Trials? It is said that the ancient inhabitants have become spirits wandering there. Actually, thought I may look tough, I am terrified of ghosts. Won't you get rid of the ghosts in the underground kingdom for me? If you could defeat 40 or so, I think I would be quite relieved. Defeat 40 Dwarf Ghosts in Tower XII. Reward: Golden Claw Quest 10 Hello! Right now I'm searching for the lost city of Balberdard. It's said to rest in the shadow of the volcano of the fire god Babel. Balberdard was lost after a massive erruption that burried it. Legend says that a great tresure called Babel's Wand was buried along with the city. However, the way through the forest to Balberdard is filled with vicious large snakes. No matter how many times I attack with my sword, they heal instantly, making them very tenacious. If I can't find a way to deal with them, I won't make it through the forest. I wonder if there is some sort of weapon I could use to turn the snakes into stone. Hmm, maybe some sort of hammer empowered with dark magic. If you come across hammer like that, bring it back to me. Bring a Dark Hammer. Reward: Frost Scythe Quest 11 Here you are again! Thanks to the hammer you gave me, I got through those snakes. I'm currently searching for the lost treasure of Balberdard, Babel's Wand. It seems that the next clue in reaching it lies somewhere in the palace ruins. However, the gates ot the palace are firmly shut tight, and I can't get them to budge. On the gate was the royal seal of the city, as well as a small depression that seemed to fit some sort of jewel. I think that in order to open the gates, I need to find right magical jewel to fit into the depression. Balberdard had the fire god Babel as its protector. I'm sure I need a jewel that represents the fire. I think that it's a red jewel, but I'm not sure. However will I find such a rare item? Bring a Ruby. Reward: Innocent Dress Quest 12 Hello! Thanks to the ruby I got from you, the gates have opened! I'm searching through the buried ruins now. I came across an underground staircase beneath the royal throne. However, the stairs are in bad shape, and I can't go too far down them. In order to prceed, I'll need something like a rope. I wonder if I can find a really sturdy rope somewhere? Bring a Magical Rope. Reward: Three-Star Dice Quest 13 You've come again! I was waiting for you. I made it to the underground chamber safely thanks to your rope. But I've found my way blocked by magma in one of the rooms. There's no way for me to get around it. The other day, didn't you go fight the spirits in the underground kingdom? I've heard that there are all kinds of golems down there. I think the way they survive amids the heat down there is related to the metal that they are made of. Could you please defeat golems for me? I don't care what size they are, as long as you get 70 of them. Defeat for a total of 70 of the following in Tower XII (Not 70 of each.): *Iron Golems *Gigantic Golems Reward: Tornado Scroll Quest 14 Hmm, what should I do... You've come again. To tell you the truth, I think I've reached the end of my search. The underground turned out to be a massive maze dotted with the tombs of members of the royal family. But, many parts of the maze are flooded with magma. In order to please the spirits, I need to find a sword imbibed with fire magic. If you ever find a sword like that, could you bring it to me? Bring a Flame Sword. Reward: High Lightning Mace Quest 15 Hello. Thanks to the sword you brought me, the magma has receded greatly! However, it looks like I'll have to do more than just sate the anger of some spirits to find the hidden treasure. By examining some of the inscriptions on the walls in the maze, I've come to see the big picture. The citizens of Balberdard, as an act of worship to the fire god Babel, performed acts of sacrifice to him, therefore received his protection. The last king of Balberdard ignored this ritual, and brought the wrath of the fire god upon himself. The city of Balberdard and all of its inhabitants were buried in magma. If we could somehow reproduce some of what heppened, it should give me a clue into where Babel's Wand lies. Apparently, what was sacrificed to the fire god was a ruby. I know, that's what you gave me earlier. However, to make it easier for you, I did some searching already myself. I have thus attained 4 Ruby Fragments. If I could get one more, then I could create a Ruby... Bring a Ruby Fragment. Reward: High Frost Scythe Quest 16 Hello! How are you? As for my search, I feel as if I almost reached Babel's Wand. Similar to how the people of Balberard sacrificed a Ruby to Babel, I threw the Ruby I had into the volcano. When I did that, a small passage in the rock wall near me opened up. It seems as if Babel's Wand is hidden further down the passage. However, to get into the passage, I need to find a way around the lava that blocks the way. If I only had some sort of ring that protected me against lava... That reminds me of something. In some far away land, I hear there is a place called the "Path of the Magic Vulcano". I hear that the fire ghosts there protect a certain treasure that resembles a lava ring. If I had a ring like that, I'm sure I could get passed the lava. If you bring me the ring I need, i can give you a necklace in return. Bring a Lava Ring. Reward: Double Nimbus Necklace Quest 17 Thanks to you, I've gotten my hands on Babel's Wand! Just by touching it, I could feel the incredible power within it. Thank you again. I'm eternally grateful to you. '' ''I want to start my next adventure, but...I'm actually in a bit of a bind. Earllier, I had you defeat a bunch of Kelpie's, right? In the lake inside that forest, apparently there's a creature even more ferocious. When I encountered the beast, I ran off in panic. I don't remember too much, but it had a powerful neck and it howled like a savage hound. With a creature like that in the way, there's no way I can continue my explorations. I'm sure a brave adventurer like you could defeat the beast, though. Please! Could you take care of it for me? Defeat Fenrir in Tower X. Reward: Mark of the Beast Lord Quest 18 Hello! I'm now exploring the Flashback Canyon, in search of the legendary Monolith of Wisdom. Myths tell of how the monolith appeared in a bright flash of lightning during a massive storm long ago. This storm was actually what created the Flashback Canyon, according to the legend. Thanks to the monolith, the people back then gained incredible wisdom and knowledge. I'd like to get to it, but first I need to traverse a massive river that blocks the way in the Canyon. If I had a pair of boots that could allow me to get through the river, I'd be so happy... Bring Rain Boots. Reward: Gleipnir Fiber Quest 19 How are you? The Flashback Canyon is taking longer to explore than I expected. At one point, I find that my way is blocked by a massive horse statue. I feel like there's something special about it, though. If you were to defeat a horse-like creature related to the statue, I may be able to get through. Defeat Sleipnir in Tower XIII. Reward: Mark of the Beast Lord Quest 20 How are you? I've run into a new obstacle. In the furthest part of Flashback Canyon, there is a river with an electric current flowing through it. In order to get past it, I need some sort of hood or head covering that is resistant to electricity so I can swim through. Think you could help me out? Bring a Slug Hood. Reward: Steel Horse Shoe Quest 21 I've finally reached the innermost part of the Flashback Canyon! What I found was a massive pyramid, so tall, I couldn't see the very top. I think Monolith of Wisdom is at the highest point of the pyramid, but I don't see an entrance. I think it's a defective mechanism against intruders, but I've deciphered some of the primitive markings on the walls. It looks like a door will open if I get enough of a certain kind of powder, but I'm not sure what it means... Wait. There's a certain kind of butterfly in the Cave of Trials that seems sort of powdery. I bet if you defeated like, 30 of them, I would have enough to open the door to the pyramid. Defeat 30 Dragon Butterflies in Tower XIV using the Ugomeke Shadow spell (Xap: Demon Crystal ). Reward: Tourmaline Fragment Quest 22 You're here again! I managed to get into the pyramid with your help. However, I found the inside to be a huge labyrinth. If I tried to navigate it, I'd get lost for sure. That's why I'm trying another method. I started to destroy walls and make my way through with brute force, but as I got close to the center of the pyramid, the walls started to get thicker, and protected with electricity. I need some sort of bashing weapon that can get through walls, prefereably with lightning magic. Bring a Lightning Mace. Reward: Dark Armlet Quest 23 Thanks to the weapon you gave me, I broke through the walls and came to a chamber called the Throne of the Wolf King, and it was filled with all sorts of golden treasures and jewels! I tried to enter, and was immediately flung back by some sort of unnatural force. I realized why: Way back the Flashback Canyon was inhibited by a race of men who identified with wolves. One of the decrees of the Wolf King was that outsiders could not interact with them. I think some sort of magic is in place in that chamber that won't let me enter, even to this day. If I had some way of blending in... wait. I've got an idea. In the Cave of Trials, there are wolves that are prety old. If you defeated 70 of them, I think I'd have anough fur to let me in to the chamber. Defeat 70 Dire Wolves in Tower XIII using the Hotobashire Lightning spell (Xap: Straw ). Reward: Freja Helmet Quest 24 Hello! In the Throne of the Wolf King, I found a flight of stairs leading to the top of the pyramid. it was a tough ascent, and I fell several times down the stairs. I'm covered with bruises, but that is not even the worst part! When I finally reached the top, I saw nothing. The Monolith of Wisdom wasn't there. For a while, I was upset, but then I remembered the legend. The Monolith appeared along with a great lightning strike. I think that if I can cause lightning to hit the pyramid, the Monolith will appear. In order to do that, I'll need a certain jewel. Huh, I can't remember its name right now, but I know that it's yellow. Could you bring it to me? Bring a Tourmaline. Reward: Nimbus Necklace Quest 25 You've come again! Thanks to your cooperation, I finally got the Monolith of Wisdom! Ah, just like that dream! For an archeologist, this is a treasure to drool over. With this stone slate, it is thought that human kind was gifted with divine wisdom, and thrive to this very day. And when they tried to decode what was written! What do you think was written!? ... They had no idea what was written whatsoever. That was the first time something like that ever happened. Hehehe, I just can't wait to try my hand at it! This is the stuff that makes an archeologist's blood throb! First off, I must clear the general idea of the ancient characters from the foundation up. I cannot forget my original intention. Ah, this brings back memoirs of my young days when I first aspired to be an archeologist. In those days, every time I turned the pages of an ancient text... ? What..? You're not interested at all?...Oh I'm so dreadful! When I start talking I can keep going for three days and three nights! So I'll leave it at that. By the way, there's something I'm a little worried about. I have a morning routine at Mangool Dark Forest where I practice swinging my sword. But, there somehow seems to be an unknown monster living there. When the monster attacked me, I was so caught up in running away so I don't know much about it. At any rate, it had a loooong neck, a big fin, and it was gigantic! The giant thing was smooth and slippery, and was gliding along the ground towards me! Aah, it's frightening! With that kind of monster prowling around, there is no way I can quietly practice my sword. For a skilled person like you, that kind of monster should be an easy win! Please! Won't you defeat that thing for me? Defeat an Elasmosaurus in Tower XI. Reward: Tornado Scroll Quest 26 I'm preparing to search for the Dark Ancient Castle that towers over the outskirts of the Tornea region. It's the castle of those vampires that have lived for thousands of years sucking the lifeblood of people. There's a rumor that somewhere in that old castle is the next treasure, Hade's scythe. The vampires like to go out, so it seems like they leave their castle a lot. Now's the chance to get the treasure. The area around the castle is surrounded by vast forest shrouded in pitch darkness. So I want to have a constant light to pass through it. I wonder if there's a good way. Oh yeah, do you know a fire ball like monster called Fire Ghost? If I had a Fire Ghost close by, it would probably light the way with its flame. I hear that you can get Fire Ghost to warm up to you with a certain item. What is something that a creature made of fire would like? ..Hmm, what about oil? Oil oozes out of machines a lot when they freeze up and break. it would really be reassuring if you brought along a few of those monsters. When you get three red or blue Fire Ghosts to follow you, please hand them over to me. Tame 3 Red Fire Ghosts. Reward: Dragon Artifact Quest 27 Bring a Dark Spear. Reward: High Aqua Lance Quest 28 Infiltrating the Dark Ancient Castle was a success after handing the spear over to the gargoyles! Even though it was afternoon outside, inside the castle was enshrouded by pitch black darkness. The Fire Ghosts were working hard too, so they seem to be pretty exhausted. I wonder if there isn't some kind of powerful lantern. I hear there is a monster that's said to appear during the Halloween season. I think you can synthesize Jack-O-Lantern with a pumpkin and black wood. If you synthesize five of them together, you can make a High Jack-O-Lantern. Synthesize five of them together, and you'll get a Zoa Jack-O-Lantern! If I had a Zoa Jack-O-Lantern, I could probably light the way through the dark enshrouded castle. Bring a Zoa Jack-O-Lantern. Reward: Steel Horse Shoe Quest 29 The inside of the Dark Ancient Castle gets darker the further you go. Even with the light from Fire Ghosts and the Zoa Jack-O-Lantern, I have to grope for the way. I need a partner with a really with a really good nose to go any further. Do you know about the Silver Wolf that inhibits the frozen lands? They are usually ferocious, but I hear you can get them to like you with rabbit meat. If you defeat a Snow Rabbit with a weapon or item with a flame effect, there's a way to torch them right when they go down. I think that's your chance to get rabbit meat. Once you tame 5 wild Silver Wolfs, I want you to bring them to me. Tame 5 Silver Wolves. Reward: High Dark Spear Quest 30 Will you hear my story? So following the Silver Wolves's noses, I was just about to the treasure safe! It was such a lovey-dovey vampire couple, but right when they found me they turned back into demons. I thought I was finished when they swooped down on me. But as soon as they saw the Silver Wolves I had brought along, they completely changed. Somehow or another, the wolves were just like the pets the vampire wife had a long time ago. So I decided to let vampire wife take care of the Silver Wolves. They really seemed to like her, so I'm glad. It's a little sad though. And so the vampire couple was really moved by this, and we really started getting along. but, the only thing is, when they're around a living human body, they just can't help but get excited by the smell of fresh lifeblood. There's no way to settle down and talk with them like that. I wonder if there's something I can do. That's it! If you synthesize an Illusion Ore with Freezing Potion together, you can make a powerful Frozen Kunai! If I poke myself wit that, my blood will probably run as cold as those vampires'. Bring a Frozen Kunai. Reward: Thieves Key Quest 31 Thank you for the Frozen Kunai last time. it works well! Hm? Does it hurt to poke myself with that kind of sharp thing? I train every day, so that little bit is nothing. But, it's dangerous, so don't try it. And, well, I'm having a bit of trouble again. While the three of us were talking, those two started fighting over a small thing. The wife was more mad, and was screaming "I'm going back home to the World of Spirits!" For now, she could probably calm down if she goes home for a little. But she hasn't gone home at all lately, so her dark magic has gotten really weak. With her magic now, she can't open the gate to the World of Spirits. It seems like she could open the gate if she had a cane infused with powerful, dark magic called the Dark Staff. Bring a Dark Staff. Reward: Freja Armor Quest 32 The vampire wife was able to return home thanks to your help. As it turns out, after three days, the wife became lovesick. But the husband refuses to make up with her. I understand how she must feel. It's a girl thing. But that gave me a thought. If we could somehow send the husband some heartfelt letters, we may be able to get them to make up. we can use bats to send the letters. However, the wife likes to talk a lot. I'm sure her letters will be long-winded too. We'll probably need about five bats to get the whole message across. Could you tame five bats and bring them to me? Bats like to eat bugs. Aren't there some giant mantises somewhere? If we defeat one as we put it to sleep, I think you can get a young mantis. Tame 5 Bats. Reward: Miralds Cane Quest 33 The vampire couple have completely made up, and are back to being completely devoted to each other. The two were very grateful, and gave me a treasure called Hades's Great Scythe. I'm one step closer to achieving my dream. It's thanks to you. Thank you very much. By the way, I hear that there's a new discovery in the Underground Kingdom. There's a certain ore that's said to be used to craft a legendary sword called the "Great Sword". I'd love to get my hands on some of this ore. However, this ore apparently isn't something one can just pick up, but instead, is obtained by defeating certain monsters. That's why I'm planning on heading down there. Wait! That's right! I forgot that those Dwarf Ghosts appear in the Underground Kingdom! Oh no, what now? I think I said this before, but I'm terrified by ghosts! Please. Could you defeat the Ghosts in the Underground Kingdom? I don't care how. I need you to take care of eighty of them. Defeat 80 Dwarf Ghosts in Tower XII. Reward: Ipiria Scroll Quest 34 My next goal is Gloria, the City of Light. It was an ancient city that flourished over 3,000 years ago. It's there that the great treasure, the "Oronia Star" is said to be hidden. The "Oronia Star" is said to be the biggest diamond in the entire world. It has supposedly been guarded by the Oronia family since the great city was founded. At the same time, the location of the Oronia Star was lost. At the Magical Library, I discovered an old Oronia text. I tried to borrow the book, but the guards wouldn't let me. If I could only find a book that looks like the one I need to borrow. The book is mostly white with some yellow forms on it. There is hexagonal pattern in the middle of the cover, and the four corners had a little diamond mark. If you were to find a book similar to that, do you think you could give it to me? Bring a Blizzard Book. Reward: Light Armlet Quest 35 With your help, I was able to carefully examine the old book. It seems that the Oronia family died out when Leonard Oronia, the last of the line, passed away suddenly at a young age. Leonard was apparently a talented young man who worked as a court artist. He was also known as a painter of tragedy, and the reasons for his premature death are shrouded in mystery. I'm going to try to go to Gloria's ancient palace museum in order to examine some of his paintings. However, the palace museum will surely be closed off to a commoner like me. If I could find some robes that resemble those that nobles wear in the city, I could get in. What did they look like again..? I can't remember. Bring White Wrap. Reward: Dragon Tear Quest 36 Good to see you! I've been waiting to talk to you. Using the robe I got from you, I got into the palace museum. However, none of the paintings I wanted to inspect were being exhibited. It seems Leonard's paintings are very valuable and important. Hmm, I'm not satisfied with leaving it at that! The special exhibition areas where they house Leonard's paintings are reserved for the like of royalty, so I very much doubt I could get in, even in my noble disguise. It's also guarded by several soldiers, so any attempt to sneak in could land me in a lot of trouble. In Gloria, there is a certain sacred robe that can only be worn by the most pious of people. I've heard it can be made with sacred cloth and several angel feathers. If I had that robe, I may be able to make it to the special exhibition room. Bring a Sacred Robe. Reward: Star Fragment Quest 37 In the palace museum's special exhibition hall, I found several dozen paintings by Leonard Oronia. All of his works were gorgeous portraits or depictions of the royal family, but in the works right before his death, his style changed drastically. Hmm... I feel as if he left some kind of message in those paintings, but I can't say for sure if that's the case. The final painting by Leonard is in possession of one of the nobles in the king's entourage. I asked the noble if I could inspect the painting. He agreed to let me, but only after I had fulfilled a condition for him. Recently, demons appeared and began occasionally wreck havoc in Gloria. He asked that I find the demons' lair, and defeat them. The demons have the form of a human woman for their upper bodies, but with the wings of a bird. Their lower bodies are those of birds as well. If I defeat 40 demons, the noble thinks the townspeople of Gloria will be safe. The noble also mentioned that he wanted demons defeated using a light-based xap. This is to ensure the demons stay away from Gloria, a city of light. You know the force xap, right? I know it sounds like a tall order, but do you think you could defeat those demons? Defeat 40 Harpies in Tower XIV using the Hiromeke Force spell (Xap: Crystal ). Reward: Earth Armor Quest 38 Right before Leonard Oronia died, the style of his paintings changed drastically. One of his final paintings was a depiction of an actual statue of several gods that could be found in the city. In the painting, one of the gods was very clearly depicted with his finger pointing somewhere off the edge of the canvas. But the actual statue in the city doesn't have any fingers pointed anywhere! Leonard's final painting was a beautiful landscape, drawn from a small hill somewhere that overlooked Gloria. The direction that the statue was pointing in the painting was towards a small, old church on that hill. The vantage point from which Leonard painted the landscale and the location of the church are the exact same place. There's no doubt that the church is hiding something. The church was built over 2000 years ago. However, the area around the church is crawling with all sorts of monsters. If I had a halberd infused with light magic, I could probably make it to the church. Bring a Frost Halberd. Reward: High Frost Whip Quest 39 Good to see you. Because of you, I was able to cut through the monsters around the church. The old church was completely destitute, and overrun with cobwebs and dust balls. It was as if no one has set foot in it for hundreds of years. I went through a thorough search of the church, and found that only the bottom portion of the altar looked fit to hide something, under a thick layer of paved stone. If only I had a hook of some sort I could attach to the floor in order to lift it. I'd need something sturdy enough to lift stone, too. If I had something built with 50 gold nuggets, it might just do the trick. Bring a High Golden Talon. Reward: Cat Pants Quest 40 Bring a Light Ring. Reward: White Lightning Double Ring Quest 41 Thanks to your help, I was able to open the door to the underground chamber. I was safetly able to obtain the treasured Aronia Star. Right now I'm preparing for the next adventure. Hey, have you ever been to a place called the Garden of Sleep? It seems that there is a giant moth monster with deadly poison that inhabits the garden. Apparently you can collect something from that monster that would be really helpful for the adventure. Please! Would you defeat the moth? You can defeat it any way, but I hear you cannot collect poisonous moth powder from it unless you poison the moth right when you subdue it. So I'd be really happy if you could subdue one while it's poisoned every now and then. How many? That's right, it would really help if you could defeat 100 moth monsters. Defeat 100 Tussock Moths in Tower XIV. Reward: Zoa Golden Talon Quest 42 Bring an Emerald. Reward: Thunder Armlet Quest 43 Bring a Butterfly Cape. Reward: Basilisk Scroll Quest 44 Defeat 20 Giant Anglerfish in Tower XV. ''' Reward: Royal Cacao Quest 45 '''Bring a High Venom Bow. Reward: Zoa Lightning Halberd Category:NPCs